


Tested Faith

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying Molly Hooper, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Feels, Friendship, Letters, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes/Janine, Missing Scene, Molly Hooper Loves Sherlock Holmes, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Molly Hooper, Poor Molly, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After the scene in the lab and the news he’s proposing to Janine, Sherlock finds a way to ask Molly to keep the faith she has in him.





	Tested Faith

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic answers two prompts: the lyrics " _you are what you love / not who loves you_ " (claimed by **juldooz** ) and the word " _litost_ " (Czech), which means " _the hurtful feeling experienced when you unexpedtedly see the person responsible for your heartbreak_."

_you are what you love / not who loves you_

Over the years, certain song lyrics had stuck in her head. She loved music, loved all sorts of music; her taste was rather eclectic and no one would guess that she wasn’t simply a pop music fan. Her taste was so varied because she felt there was always a song for every occasion, a lyric to express every mood.

And this one? This was so apt to describe Sherlock.

She knew, now, with the reveal he was going to ask Janine to marry him...she had never been more than a friend. She didn’t know why that hurt her so much, because really, had he ever given her a reason to think otherwise? Oh, there were little things where she had thought, or even hoped, but not _known_.

Now? Now she knew.

She played the song on repeat in the lab, and eventually reached into her lab coat pocket and encountered a piece of paper that she hadn’t placed there. That was...odd. The only person who’d been close to her all day was Sherlock when she’d slapped him for wasting his brain, his life…

_Breaking her heart that he’d throw it all away in a doss house without a care._

She pulled the note out and immediately saw her name scrawled on the front in Sherlock’s exquisite hand. Part of her wanted to throw it in the rubbish bin and wash her hands of him once and for all, but morbid curiosity made her open it anyway.

_Molly,_

_Please know there was a reason. Please understand that I am in a long game and must play a part. Please understand I would not do this if there was another choice. Please have faith._

The paper was stained and crumpled and she imagined this was not a note he wrote in her lab, or even on his way to her in the back of John and Mary’s car; this was something he’d had on him for some time, throughout the experience.

She blinked back tears. Oh, that idiot. Why hadn’t he asked for her help? She could have checked him over, instead of…

The first tear slipped and hit the note. He strained it at times, but she would always have faith in him. Always. If this was a part he needed to play, there was a reason. And she would wait, as she always did, to find out what her part should be in all of this.

Even if it broke her heart in the process.


End file.
